A New Royal Leader
by TheSoldierNatior5000
Summary: Planet Central, home to an unknown race of power warriorsstrong enough to bring fear into any foe. Qk, the Queen. King Knight, the King. And Ck, the prince they bring fear into all their foes. But afterwards, another Prince is born: Mk. And little did the young prince know, he would witness events no child should ever see. With this, it will unlock Mk's true strengths.
1. The New Royal Leader

As the day began on Planet Central, a baby knight woke up to see his mother staring at him. "Hi Mk, had a good sleep?" The female knight said. The baby reached out for her and she scooped him up in her arms and cradled him. "Look at you, your so cute." She said happily. Mk reached out and pulled on his mothers horn. "Hey, stop that!" She said giggling. After she wrapped a blanket over Mk, she took him to the kitchen and made him a bottle of Space Milk. But meanwhile, Ck was just starting to wake up. 'Finally after so many days, I'll get to see my brother.' The young knight thought to himself as he sat up and rubbed his eye. 'Even though father hasn't returned from Planet 062, I'm sure mother is here.' He also thought to himself. After putting on his armor, he went downstairs and saw Qk feeding Mk. "Hi mom." Ck said. "Hi honey, had a good sleep?" She said. "Indeed I did." Ck replied.

As Ck sat next to Qk, Mk noticed him and reached out for Ck. As Ck scooped him up, Mk smiled and laughed as Ck gently tickled him. "He's so cute, do you think father will train him like me?" Ck asked Qk. "If he is, I hope it's not as harsh as when he trained you." Qk replied a little nervously. Ck sighed a little and continued rocking Mk gently while humming him a lullaby. "B-B-Br-" Mk began to say. Qk and Ck we're looked in joy as Mk was trying to speak for the first time. "B-Br-Bro...brother! Brother!" Mk said happily. Qk smiled as Mk laughed, a tear ran down Ck's face as he hugged his brother. "Brother?" Mk said confusedly. "Don't worry little bro, I'm here." Ck said.

 **~At Night~**

As Ck was walking back to bed, he saw Mk asleep in his crib. He walked up to his crib and watched Mk sleep. 'I can't believe I have a little brother now, but now that I do, I have one goal in mind: If mom and dad aren't there...I'll have to keep an eye on him.' As Mk turned a little, Ck smiled and said, "Goodnight...bro." He turned around and left.


	2. Mk's Test

By the time Mk was 6 years old, his power level as at 530,000,000 which surprised a lot of people, most children would usually be at 130,000 by this time, even Ck was interested, his power level was only at 190,000,000 by that age. King Knight decided to see how worthy Mk is of holding the title "Prince". King Knight took Mk to a grassy land and told him his challenge, "This is a test to see how prepared you are when you go on your own, for the first 6 months you will be on your own, use your powers and your environment to survive." Mk was a bit surprised by this but continued to listen to King Knight, "If you manage to survive for 6 months on your own, then your real training begins." King Knight then rose into the air and said, "In 6 months I want to see drastic improvements!" He flew off leaving Mk to survive.

 **~Few hours later~**

As nighttime fell upon Planet Central, King Knight was watching Mk wander in a big forest keeping a eye on him, King Knight watched as Mk used his environment to build a shelter, Mk literally yanked a tree easily from its roots and carried it like it was nothing, then throw into the air and with one punch, formed blocks which stacked and stuck together into a little cabin, he chuckled. 'Its only been a few hours, and yet my son is doing perfectly fine on his own...he might prove me wrong and be worthy to be a prince...'

Mk gathered a couple of logs and stacked them in a pile and use his Death Beam to light a campfire, but as he was about to eat his food, he noticed that the moon was full and was red a little bit. "Strange, the moon is red. But that's never happened befo-" Mk after a few seconds began to change, his teeth grew into fangs, his hands grew into claws, he grew bigger and his power skyrocketed. King Knight was shocked as he was confused.

He grew 10 times bigger, and roared. He began destroying the environment, and fired huge energy blasts everywhere. King Knight was barely able to see, but he knew that he had to stop him. "What the hell?! What happened!" King Knight was barely able to dodge a huge energy beam. "Damn, I need to find a way to stop him!" He then saw that Mk's shadow was showing even though it was night. He turned around and saw the problem: The Red Moon!

He charged up a blast but just as he was about to fire it, Mk grabbed him and held him. "M-Mk!" Mk roared at him and began to squeeze him, King Knight yelled in pain. He fired a beam from his eyes at Mk's arm which made Mk release him. Using the little amount of time he had, he fired a blast at the Red Moon, and after a few seconds, the moon began to glow and then it burst. Mk, soon began to shrink back to normal size, armor intact and collapsed.

King Knight landed and looked at him, "Strange, that monstrous form can only occur whenever the Moon is red, but even if Mk was able to control himself, he would never be able to handle the massive power boost. But still, I'm impressed. Mk is probably capable of holding his title." He fired a beam on the ground, and summoned a scouter. "Maybe that will help you, it can track power levels and show locations of others. You still have three months left my boy, and once those are up...Your real training begins!" He flew off leaving Mk to sleep.


	3. The First Barrier Broken! Mk's New Power

Mk's months had come and went, with Mk's powers now improved he could take on his father. One day while Mk was gathering fruits from a nearby tree, he heard a whoosh and saw King Knight standing by a tree. "It's seems I underestimated you my son, you survived by yourself for so long..." King Knight said as he smirked. "But let's see if you trained while I was gone." He approached his son. "Follow me, we wouldn't want anything of yours to be destroyed." Both Mk and King Knight took off into the sky and flew to an empty plain. "Just to let you know Mk, I'm not going to hold back." King knight said as he landed. "That's fine dad, neither will I." Mk vanished and attempted to punch King knight in his back only for him to get elbowed in the cheek and blasted in the face. Mk threw the blast back at him, which King Knight simply deflected. Mk charged at King Knight, fired a blast and as King Knight blocked, Mk punched his father into the air and flew after him and tailslapped him and then kicked him back down into the ground. As akin Knight caught himself, he jumped back and vanished to avoid being impaled by Mk's horns. Mk quickly got up and flew back to avoid a punch from his dad then flew back in to blast him only for King Knight to fire a blast of his own. Once both blasts collided, the resulting explosion caused a giant smoke cloud to cover the battlefield. But this didn't bother Mk in the slightest, he charged into the smoke cloud and threw multiple punches and kicks at his blinded father. Blow after blow, Mk's confidence grew wider and wider. But suddenly, King Knight caught Mk and even himself off guard by blasting Mk through his left arm. 'Oh shit!' King Knight thought to himself as Mk was launched into a boulder. "Son!" He ran to his son to see if he hurt him. But was slightly shocked to Mk get up and wipe blood off his cheek from the impact. "I'll be fine dad." Mk said calmly.

King Knight, still unsure of Mk's condition began to walk up to him. Only to stop to see Mk powering up, "Father, I also forgot to tell you...during my months of training...I became stronger." Mk said as a devilish grin spread across his face. "What do you mean stronger?" King Knight questioned. "Just sit back and see." Mk said as he began to glow. Mk began to grow about the same height as his father, his horns began to extend then began to curve, but shocked King Knight most of all was Mk's power: 1,200,000,000,000! After a powerful aura burst, the smoke cleared to reveal Mk's new form. "Son..." Was all King Knight could say before he was hit with a torrent of punches and kicks at an incredibly fast rate. After 3 literal minutes of being punched and kicked, Mk fired a huge blast at King Knight which consumed him and sent him flying. "Impressed by my new power father?" Mk said as he saw King Knight get up. But the only thing he got as a response was a huge blast, which consumed the prince. "GAH!" Was all Mk screamed out before he passed out from the burning. As his unconscious body began to careen to the ground, King Knight flew at his son and caught him in his arms. "Yes son...I am impressed..." King Knight thought to himself as he smiled. Eventually, Mk woke up to find himself back at Central Hospital. "My head...what happened?" He said as he sat up. "You were unconscious for hours my liege." A doctor said as he walked up to him. "You had burns all over your body." The doctor said as Mk looked at the bandages on his arms. "What about my family? Are they ok?" Mk asked. The doctor nodded and left, leaving the young prince to rest...it was a long day after all.

But as Mk fell asleep, he began having a strange dream. He found himself in a forest in the middle of a rainstorm and he had no idea where he was. "What the? What's going on?" Mk said as he looked around to see if he could find a way out. But as he looked down he saw bloody footprints leading to a deeper part of the forest. As Mk followed it, he came across a ring in which trees surrounded it. But in the center, what he saw shocked him. His mother was laying there, covered in cuts and slashes. "N-No...mother!" Mk said before he was woken up by Ck. "Bro, you alright?" Ck said with concern. "Yeah...I'm fine...just a nightmare..." Mk said as he rubbed his eye. "Oh...do you wanna talk about it?" Ck said as he noticed his brother's uneasiness. "No...I'll be fine." Mk lied. Deep down, he was stunned and shocked. Did he witness his mother dying? Or was it just a dream?


	4. Mk's Elite Force: The Knight Force

After training had finally concluded and Mk's wounds were better, the young prince was soon called down to attend a meeting which caught him offguard. According to what Ck told him about this is that he will be given a special army that would work for him and help him during battles. Ck himself had his own army that he got when he was 9. As Mk was on his hoverchair being escorted by a bunch of army men, Mk was thinking to himself lost in thought about what his new men would be like. "Lord Mk, we have chosen the most powerful warriors on Planet Central..." Was the first thing Mk heard after he snapped out of his thoughts. "Allow me to introduce the Knight Force." One of the soldiers said as 5 knights landed standing next to each other. "Well they do seem serious, but how strong are they?" Mk said without changing his serious tone.

"Each one of them except for their captain range up to 45,000,000,000,000 your majesty." One of the privates answered. "Interesting, so...who's the captain in this little group of mine?" Mk asked. The knight in the center walked up and saluted, "I am your majesty, my name is Captain Knight." He said respectfully. _'remarkable...even in the face of a formidable threat, he still remains calm.'_ Mk thought to himself as a smirk spread across his face _. "_ Let's just see how powerful you all are...Is there anyway we can test their potential?" Mk said as he looked at a soldier. "Yes indeed your highness. Right this way." The soldier said as he walked to a corridor which then opened up to a huge training court with different sets of equipment used to test different abilities such as speed, energy usage and combat. "Alright, let's see what you all are capable of."

~Few Hours Later~

Mk was significantly impressed by what he had just saw during the Knight Force's session. Apparently Gurd, who was presumed to be the weakest member of the Knight Force had the ability to stop time and the captain had the ability to regenerate limbs after it was blown off or destroyed. "Most impressive, you are more then capable of working for me..." Mk told the Knight Force as they landed back on the platform where Lord Mk was waiting for them. "Thank you Mk. It will most certainly be a pleasure to work alongside you." Knight said as Mk smirked. "I recommend not getting on my bad side men...very few have lived once they got on my bad side..." Mk snickered.


	5. Mk's New Form A Unbelievable Power!

As Planet Central's defenses were overwhelmed by an unknown enemy nation. Mk's men were in the middle of a retreat and were being slaughtered in their attempt to escape back to base. Meanwhile, Qk was easily dealing with enemies who dared to attack her. Mk was helping his brother fight enemy troops and King Knight was with his wife dealing with enemy troops. As Ck was in a power struggle with the enemy general, Mk flew in for a kick only to be knocked back into the ground. "Mk!" Qk said as she saw her son crash into the mountain. Taking off, Qk's scooter began picking up Mk's power which was beginning to increase into the quintillions. _'Wait, what's going on? Mk's power is 530,000,000,000,000?! Why is it going up?!'_ Qk barely had enough time to dodge a huge blast which flew into the horde of enemy troops and the explosion that came soon after consumed the enemy troops. "I'm not done with you yet." Mk said as he charged back in the fray in his second form. As Mk dealt with hundreds of enemy troops Qk could only stare in shock as her little boy was able to reach that amount of power. "Impressive isn't it?" King Knight said as he appeared next to his wife. "Honey, did you do this?" Qk asked King Knight as they watched Mk fire blastsat the enemy horde killing them by the dozens.

"Yes I did, I wanted to see if Mk was strong enough to hold the title as "Prince" and after a few months of training, he unlocked this form." King Knight said with a smirk as Mk then charged at the general and kneed him right in the face and kicked him away. "It's amazing to be honest, it took me 15 years to achieve my true form, and 3 years to achieve this form." Qk said almost to herself as she saw Mk land. _'But still, I hope Mk can control all this power. If he were to lose control, I'd fear he would attack us.'_ Qk thought to herself as Mk approached the general, who was backing away. Meanwhile Mk, was having the best time of his life. Those puny foes of his were obliterated in only a matter of seconds with this power, nothing could stop him. "Y-you a monster." Mk heard the general yell out as he was cornered against his ship. "Oh I'm a monster, says the man who dared to invade us and kill our people...we are only defending ourselves. And trust me, when we defend our people, we make sure that our foes do not leave the battlefield!" Mk said as he punched the general through his own ship.

"Heh...it seems that I would have no choice, but to fight with my full strength." The general said as he began to power up, Mk only gave him a bored look and charged at the general planning to end this but as Mk threw the punch, he was shocked to see the captain grab his fist and throw him into the ground. "Die!" The general yelled out as he sent a barrage of energy blasts at the prince. Mk couldn't react in time and was hit by the energy blasts. Ck could only watch in shock as his brother was possibly near death with those all the energy blasts hitting Mk with deadly force. After what like hours, the blasts subsided and a huge smoke cloud formed. "Take that you arrogant fool, you thought you could outmatch General Zath!" Zath boasted out as he saw nothing left of the young prince. As he turned to face Qk and the remaining members of the Royal Family, Ck and Qk noticed that King Knight was looking behind Zath and the look on his face meant that something was wrong. "You die first King!" Zath said as he charged a powerful blast, but as he raised his arm to fire it said arm was grabbed.

"Did you think I would die that easily you sad excuse of a fighter?" A familiar voice said behind Zath. Zath knew who it was and as he managed to get his arm loose and turn around, he was met with a colossal blast to the face. It was Mk, but he was completely different. His horns were gone, his head was elongated with 2 spikes on each side, he was a little bit bigger then even Qk. But most of all was his power, it was actually beginning to catch up to his brother's power of 5,000,000,000,000. Mk's was at 2,500,000,000,000,000! As the smoke cleared around Zeth, he was suddenly kicked in the head and launched into the ground. "Impressive, you managed to push me to my new form. But this form will be the last thing you ever see!" Mk said as a blast as big as a mountain was fired from his palm which then consumed Zeth and vaporized him. The blast then rose into the air and out of Planet Central's orbit where it exploded in the void of space. But even with that, Qk and the others were nearly knocked off their feet by the earthquake that followed suit.

'Mk's power has increased beyond my expectation.' King Kngiht said as Mk deformed back to his original form and actually fell to his hands and knees due to the now low amount of energy he had left. 'Damn...that form knocked a lot out of me.' Suddenly Mk eyes widened as he collapsed. Since he never got use to his 3rd form, he was drained. He suddenly felt an arm wrap around him: it was Ck. "come on bro, we'll need to get you back to the castle." Ck said as he took off with Mk's arm over his shoulder and with his parents following behind. 'I need to figure out a way to get used to my newfound strength, I can't lose control...' Mk thought to himself as he suddenly passed out from the exhaustion and his injuries that he sustained from the blasts that carried on in his second form.


	6. Darkness

"GAH!" Mk shouted out in pain as King Knight blasted a nearly unconsious Mk into a wall. As the young prince tried to get up King Knight only glared in complete dissatisfaction. "Come on Mk! You have no right to slouch around, if your even thinking of trying to rule over Planet Central, your going to have to prove that you can at least best me in combat! " As King Knight vanished and reappeared in front of his bleeding son, he only watched Mk cough out more blood. "My father was probably right...first is the best, and the second will be nothing but a pest." King Knight said as he then kicked Mk across the training field right to where Ck and Qk were watching. "Father you've done enough to him! Thats enough!" Ck yelled at his own dad as he saw what type of condition poor Mk was in. "Oh is that a fact, then if you dont want me to fight then you do." King Knight said with a smirk. "Im not going to fight my brother, he can barely stand!" Ck yelled back as Qk helped Mk get up. But upon Qk getting Mk up, she was met with a boot to the face by King Knight and was launched into the ground a few yards away.

"There, lets see if that will be enough to kickstart Mk." King Knight said go himself ashe looked at his son. Mk, shocked at what his father did, charged at him and began throwing rapid punches at him, but King Knight either blocked the blows or dodged them. After a while, King Knight kneed Mk, causing the prince to splurt out blood then headbutt the prince in the ground. As Mk crashed a few feet away, the king only crossed his arms. "If your not going to hit me brat...YOU MIGHT AS WELL CONSIDER YOURSELF A FAILURE TO OUR NAME!" King Knight insulted Mk as the young prince was actually feeling tears stream down his eyes. Ck, who never felt sympathy even for his own allies was extremly shocked to see heir own father beat and berate Mk like this. But what surprised him even more was seeing Mk still managing to get up. "Alright father...you want me to go all-out...fine...ILL DO IT!" Mk yelled out as he powered up. As the ground shook, his aura turned from a bright red to a dark blood red. His horns grew sharper as his two front teeth turned to fangs and his hands turned to claws. "Spectular, you managed to increase your power beyond your brother. But thats nothing compared to mi-" was all the king could boast out before he was suckerpunched hard.

As King Knight bounced off the ground, he was met with a brutal punch to the chest and was then thrown to the ground. "This is fun." Mk said as he elbowed his father's back, nearly breaking his spine then kicking him hard enough to send the king skidding across the rubble. As the king backflipped and landed on his feet, he saw the look of how serious Mk was now and could only smirk. "So what? You managed to land a few blows on me and you think you can defeat me?!" King Knight said as he laughed. But when he looked at his son he saw nothing but an evil smile. "You led me to this father, i want you to feel my pain!" Mk said as King Knight suddenly felt a huge stinging pain on his right arm, but when he looked he was horrified to see that his arm was severed leaving nothing but a stump where his hand was. King Knight was then met with a blast to the face and then a knee to the other arm. After grabbing King Knight and tossing him into the ground, Mk began charging up a blast to kill his father but was suddenly launched into the air by Qk. "Mk thats enough, stand down!" Qk ordered. Mk only growled in anger and charged at his mother, trying to punch her but she easily dodged the blows and with a simple chop, the young prince reverted back to normal and fell unconsciously to the ground below where she teleported and caught her son in her arms. After a few moments, Mk regained consciousness and looked at his mother. "Mother, what happened to me? All i remember was seeing you get hurt then everything went dark." Mk said as she flew back to base with him in her arms. "I'll explain it to you later Mk, lets get you back to the hospital." Qk said as she sped up.

As Mk woke a few hours later, he found himself on a bed with banadages covering most of his arms and cheeks. "Easy there Mk, your still hurt." He heard Qk say as she sat next to him. "Mom, what happened to me on the battlefield?" Mk asked. Qk sighed and closed her eyes as she looked down, almost as if she was trying to avoid the question. "Its hard to explain Mk, you lost control of your power and somehow you gained a new form. You werent yourself Mk, you were brutally torturing your father." Qk began to explain. "But mother, I did it because he hurt you." Mk said as he looked down sadly. "I know Mk, but what you did, nearly killed your father. Please promise me you won't lose control..." Qk asked Mk calmly. Mk could only sigh. "I'll try."


	7. Announcer Note!

Hello everybody!

This is a quick update on the story. I am here to say that after every story that involves Mk and company is finished. I will leave behind a power level sheet to make sure you can understand how strong the characters are and to clear up any lingering thoughts. Also, I am currently working on the next chapter. It will be quite a long chapter. And by far, it is the hardest one for me to make.

Hope you all have a good day!


End file.
